Percy Jackson (with a bit more magic and stuff)
by Pyrem
Summary: Main character is a son of Hephaestus with more modern abilities, he is accompanied by a son of Hades and a satyr. These three plus a mortal kid that somehow ended up being raised on mount Olympus all venture out to save the world from being literally torn apart. (Percy Jackson universe except Percy, Anabeth, Grover, and any big characters are not included except in legend.)


My name is Valcan(pronounced valken) Smith, I turn 13 tomorrow, my mom is Brenda Smith, we used to live in Greece until she sent me to a stupid penitentiary school because my three strikes at other schools were up. The reason I got kicked of my first school was because I got into a lot of fights because the kids always made fun of me, my second school caught me holding a small explosive that I had made on accident, and my third school which didn't allow any techknowledgey caught me selling homemade iphones to a bunch of kids. So thats how I ended up in the Altus Penitentiary School in New York. Today I was sitting in science class and the teacher asked me so read section 1 on the sheet he had handed out, but I couldn't because I'm dyslexic so I simply said, "I can't sir." He was new here so he got a bit angry and asked why not, to which I responded, "I'm dyslexic, didn't they tell you that?" He took offense to that and said, "Oh of course how could I not notice, someone as dumb as you would have something wrong with them." I got pissed. He was judging me for something I had no control over! "Hey just cause I'm not good at some things because I can't read very well doesn't mean I'm not smart!" I yelled this and a few other things at him because I wasn't the only one that had a mental illness in this school. By the end of my rant the teacher (I forgot to mention his name is Mr. Jarared) took me out into the hall along with his pet pig, who he brought to school everyday, and gave me a talking to while I fiddled with a bit of scrap and stuff and ended up making a smoke bomb. The talk was getting long so I dropped the explosive and a plume of smoke erupted in the teacher's face, surprising him and making him really angry. He turned back to me and showed me his true self, a cyclops who had gigantic muscles, who then began to attack me, luckily Necro(one of my closest friends) stepped in and knocked him onto his pig who had changed into The Calydonian Boar, then helped me up and we ran outside. We ran into another one of my friends, named Lif, out in the parking lot where she jumped over a car and landed on goat hooves her legs covered in white fur, she said, "Necro we need to get back to camp now, Chiron's orders." At this point the cyclops ripped the front door off of its hinges and threw it aside, luckily he didn't see us slip around the building and start running. We ran to the nearest train station where we caught a train to Long Island. On the train no one noticed that Lif had goat or donkey or whatever legs they stared only because her hair was pure white with blue streaks. The train was only a few stops away when the cyclops and boar, now back in their disguises, boarded the train. They must be really near sighted because they didn't see us even as we slipped out the door connecting to cars. We ran towards Long Island until we reached some kind of shop that sold trinkets and sweets but Lif still trotted up to it. "I need two blades now." she spoke to the cashier who then proceeded to put a variety of blades on the counter all made of bronze. She picked up a pretty good sized sword and handed it to Necro then handed me a short sword which I immediately began to tinker with. We made it to Long Island but we continued moving until we found a strawberry farm surrounded by forest. We crept along the edge and slowly made our way to what Lif explained to be a summer camp for the children of Greek gods (what rubbish is that!) and apparently we were going there. We were walking slowly when seemingly out of no where the boar burst out of the woods in front of us and charged straight at Necro, but he was calm and casually sidestepped while bringing his blade down on the beast, the boar squealed then melted into a golden yellow dust. This time we ran, we ran straight for an archway with strange lettering on it, we were almost to the top of the hill when the cyclops runs out of the forest and manages to throw Lif at a tree and knock Necro unconscious. He came up to me and glanced at my short sword that was now raised, he laughed and chuckled to himself allowing me to lunge at his gut, I then pressed on the handle and backed up. The cyclops looked at the blade then pulled it out and looked at the red flashing light on the blade, 3, 2, 1, and BOOM! His head was gone and he slowly crumpled in the dust.


End file.
